Fairy Tale Princes and Other Nightmares
by Stachmou
Summary: TRADUCTION Draco voit le nombre de ces rêves étranges à propos de Potter augmenter, devenant pour lui de plus en plus perturbants. Potter le sauveur était-il l'odieux investigateur de ses rêves sournois ou était-ce seulement le destin, qui leur faisait comprendre quelque chose? SLASH HP/DM
1. Rencontre avec l'ennemie

Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient.

C'est une traduction donc l'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus.

C'est un slash, HP/DM.

C'est aussi basé sur certain contes de fées.

Ca deviendra un peu olé olé vers la fin donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas et au pire je vous préviendrais.

Il y aura une dizaine de chapitres, beaucoup plus grand que celui-ci.

* * *

**_Fairy Tale Princes and Other Nightmares_**

Chapter 1: **Les rêves de Draco Part 1**

Draco se réveilla avec pour seul souvenir de ses rêves, des yeux vert émeraude qui brillaient de joie et un grand sourire, qu'il avait pu apercevoir, entre le moment où il était en train de dormir et celui où il se réveillait. Cette situation devait définitivement s'arrêter. Il se leva de son lit et se regarda dans le miroir, qui était juste à côté de son dressing : ses joues étaient rouge et sous ses yeux se trouvaient des poches, significatives de son manque de sommeil, ou plutôt du fait que ses rêves le hantaient.

Tout le monde pensaient que les rêves signifiaient quelque chose, mais Draco ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y croire ou ne serait-ce que d'imaginer une seule seconde que ses rêves avaient vraiment une importance quelconque. Dans l'autre cas cela voudrait dire qu'il devenait complètement fou. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse croire que, rêver de Potter sept fois signifiait vraiment _quelque chose._ Rien que d'y penser il en était malade.

C'était encore à la fois plus dur et plus facile de dormir pour lui. Plus difficile, parce qu'il ne _voulait _pas avoir un autre de ces putains de rêves et plus facile, parce que plus il avançait, dans la semaine, et plus les rêves devenaient plus attractifs, d'une certaine façon. Rien que la pensée de ses yeux vert et de se grand sourire...

Draco secoua sa tête pour enlever cette pensée, se regardant toujours dans le miroir. C'était exactement ça LE problème! Il ne pouvait pas vouloir Potter ! L'idée en elle même était ridicule. Tous les jours c'était la même chose, il se réveillait avec ces yeux qui restaient bloquer dans son esprit. Le dernier rêve qu'il aie eu avait été le plus intense de tous. Il ne pouvait même pas se permettre de se souvenir de ce dernier, mais Dieu savait qu'il le voulait au fond de lui. Juste en se remémorant le sentiment qu'il avait eu quand les lèvres de Potter sur les siennes de leur corps pressé l'un contre l'autre...se remémorer cette scène lui donnait des fourmillements aux lèvres et sur sa peau.

Il devait se confronter à Potter, maintenant, dans le but de savoir quel type de sort il lui avait lancé, et comment il avait réussi à le faire. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la baguette que Potter lui avait volé ?. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait être probablement possible et qui était la seule réponse, à ses questions. Sinon pourquoi lui avoir rendu la baguette, en retour, si se n'est pour se venger ? Et il n'y avait rien d'autre, de Draco, qu'il avait eu en sa possession, auparavant. Malgré tout il devait parler avec Potter et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Il était d'autant plus difficile de se calmer juste avant de le voir. Il savait où l'imbécile vivait, bien sûre, car il habitait dans la maison ancestrale des Black et Draco se devait de savoir se genre de chose. Sachant qu'il était en partie Black. Ce n'était donc pas quelque chose, que Potter pouvait lui cacher. Mais le plus dur restait à faire, c'est-à-dire lui faire face...Comment pouvait-il le faire? A cette seule pensée la boule qui était dans sa gorge grossit, et il eut du mal à déglutir proprement les flashs de ses rêves passés lui revenant sans cesse. Surtout qu'il n'allait pas être tellement gentil à cause, d'une part à sa présence mais aussi à cause du fait qu'il ne s'était pas annoncé avant. Malheureusement, la future mauvaise humeur du brun ne l'empêcherait pas d'accomplir ce qu'il devait faire et de lui demander, comment réussir à mettre un frein à ces rêves. La dernière fois était encore très...trop vive dans son esprit pour que qu'il l'oublie, et si ils ne s'arrêtent pas...il frissonna, mit ses bras autour de lui même, et essaya de bannir ses images de sa tête.

Cela lui prit du temps pour s'habiller de façon digne. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Potter pense que ces songes l'avait marqué plus que nécessaire. Une fois cela fait et une fois qu'il eut fini de se coiffer, il apparut en face du Square Grimmaurd.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de reconnaître la maison mais une fois qu'il la trouva, il s'avança totalement confiant. Il espérait sincèrement que les cercles juste en dessous de ses yeux ne se voyait pas trop. Il frappa fortement à la porte, et attendit que Harry ne réponde. Il prit de grandes respirations pour ne pas que son cœur s'emballe et pour garder un air impassible. Il sauta presque quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir.

Granger le jaugea, mais ne dit rien au premier abord, elle ne faisait que de le regarder. Juste derrière elle, il put entendre des murmures, et elle se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à la personne qui était derrière elle -Weasley? Potter ?- Après un moment, elle ouvrit encore plus la porte pour leur permettre de me voir.

« Malfoy? Que veux-tu ? »

« J'ai besoin de parler à Ha-Potter. »

« Il est occupé. » me dit-elle, tout en fronçant ses sourcils. « Reviens une autre fois. »

Elle essaya de fermer la porte mais il l'a tint ouverte, l'empêchant de la fermer sur lui.

« Non, J'ai besoin de lui parler _maintenant_. »

Il y eut un soupir, puis la porte se rouvrit.

« C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Hermione. »

Potter apparut, et se déplaça pour se mettre à côté d'elle.

« Si je peux supporter Voldemort, je peux supporter Draco Malfoy. »

Draco ne put empêcher de frissonner face au nom du Dark Lord.

« Je ne vais pas prendre beaucoup de ton temps. »

« Bien. Parce que j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de te parler, Malfoy. »

Potter ouvrit d'autant plus sa porte, montrant à Draco qu'il pouvait entrer. Draco entra et vit Weasley, dans le hall, le regard noir. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais mort désintégré. Et Granger ne semblait pas être la plus gentille, elle avait l'air de vouloir me jeter quelques sorts bien méchants, et Potter, lui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus accueillant que les deux autres, pensa-t-il.

« Peut-on parler dans un endroit plus privé ? » Demanda Draco.

« Je ne pense pas- » commença Weasley, mais Potter lui fit signe de se taire.

« Très bien. Viens. Il y a une autre pièce en haut, nous pouvons l'utiliser. »

Il marcha en premier, et Draco suivit, essayant de ne pas avoir remarquer les regards noirs que Weasley lui lançait.

« Harry, je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée... » Grogna-t-il quand Potter passa à côté de lui.

« Je peux m'occuper de ça moi même, Ron. Juste...calme toi, d'accord. »

Weasley soupira, mais il ne les arrêta pas de faire leur chemin jusqu'à l'étage. Une fois que Potter lui aie montrer le petit salon, il laissa Draco y entrer en premier, fermant la porte juste derrière eux.

« Donc...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy ? »

C'était dur, après qu'il aie rêvé de lui, de l'entendre l'appeler comme cela.

« Pourrais-tu...fermer la porte, s'il te plaît ? Au cas où ils écouteraient. Mais...je ne veux pas qu'ils rentrent dans la pièce. Je ne...suis pas sûr que j'arrive à l'expliquer plus que ça. »

« Expliquer quoi ? »

« S'il te plaît, Potter ? »

« Comment puis-je savoir que tu ne vas pas me lancer de sorts, si je le fais ? »

Draco soupira

« Je te donnerais ma baguette. Comme cela je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser contre toi, maintenant. Elle te reconnaît en plus, toujours, comme son propriétaire. »

Potter le regarda pendant un moment, le toisant de haut en bas, et secoua finalement sa tête.

« Non...c'est bon maintenant. » Il se tourna vers la porte et la ferma d'un sort, puis se retourna de nouveau vers Draco. « Alors...Qu'est ce que tu as besoin d'expliquer ? »

Le problème était que maintenant, il faisait face à Harry-Potter, pensa-t-il avec insistance—il ne savait pas comment commencer. Il décida de commencer avec sa baguette, il l'a sorti de sa poche et lui tendit.

« Est-ce que tu l'as veux ? »Demanda-t-il, lui tendant un peu plus, main ouverte.

Potter secoua la tête en signe de refus, croisant ses bras, son expression devenant plus neutre.

« Non. Je suis plus que capable de me défendre tout seul. »Dit-il, confiant.

Draco l'a plaça sur la table plutôt que la remettant dans sa poche. Il ne voulait pas que Potter pense qu'il pourrait l'attaquer, après tout. Il se déplaça un peu plus loin d'elle, marchant vers la fenêtre, d'où il put voir la rue avant de faire face à sa Némésis d'autre fois.

« Est-ce que tu m'as jeté un sort, Potter ? » Demanda-t-il, finalement.

Potter cligna des yeux surpris.

« Excuse moi ? Que.. »

« C'est juste...même depuis la bataille...je...je fais ces rêves. »

« Rêves. Tu penses...quoi ? Que je t'aie envoyé un sort pour que tu fasses des rêves cochons ? »

« A propos de toi. »

Les yeux de Potter devinrent réellement gros comme des soucoupes.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as entendu. Je ne vais pas te le répéter encore une fois »

« Tu fais des rêves...à propos de _moi _? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. Tu as dit que tu ne l'avais pas... »

L'honnêteté que je voyais dans le choc de Potter était surprenant, si il n'avait pas fait ça, alors pourquoi ?..

« Pourquoi voudrais-je que tu rêves de moi, Malfoy ? Nous nous détestons. »

Draco regarda ailleurs. Potter n'était pas le style de personne à tergiverser facilement, donc il semblait que cela n'était pas une sorte de farce.

« Je sais...mais...pas dans mes rêves. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Malfoy ? » Potter semblait agacer maintenant.

Draco se retourna vers lui. Si il devait raconter ça à quelqu'un, ça devrait être Potter. Après tout, si il avait souffert à cause d'eux, Potter le devrait aussi.

« Je rêve de toi...me draguant. Ou...devenant mon ami. Ou...plus.. »

Une image, provenant de son dernier rêve, apparut dans son esprit. Les deux autres eux enrouler dans son lit. Il se détourna complètement de lui et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour voir la rue.

« Plus ? » Potter avait l'air complètement horrifié.« Combien de ces rêves as-tu déjà eu ? »

« Je...je ne suis pas sûr. Je me souviens d'en avoir eu plusieurs, quoique. »

« Combien ? »

« Sept. »

« Sept ? Tu as eu sept... »

« ...Bon Dieu, Potter ! Est-ce que tu dois répéter tout ce que je te dis ? C'est déjà assez difficile, sans que tu ne fasses mon écho. »

Il bougea, s'avança vers le canapé et se laissa choir, la tête dans ses mains, ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Alors...pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? ».

Jetant un regard noir à Potter, Draco soupira.

« J'espérais..que peut-être c'était seulement un sortilège. »

« Tu pensais que je t'avais fait ça. Mais...pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Pour...me tourmenter. »

« Je n'aie aucune raison. »

« Tu avais ma baguette ! Tu aurais pu faire n'importe quoi ! »

« Hé bien, je ne l'aie pas fait. » Dit Potter, au moment où il bougea vers son canapé juste à côté de lui, Draco put entendre un doux reniflement, bien qu'il put voir une lueur intéressé dans ses yeux. « Quel type de rêve fais-tu ? Je ne te blesse pas non ?. »

Draco secoua sa tête.

« Non. Pas vraiment. »

« Pas vraiment ? Alors...quoi ? »

« Ils sont différents chaque fois. »

« Différents ? »

Draco secoua la tête pour acquiescer.

« Les premiers étaient plus que...plus réels. Mais après... »

Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Potter.

« Oui ? » L'encouragea-t-il. « Après quoi ? »

« Après les choses sont devenus différentes. Il y a eu des princes, des bals, et des dragons... »

« Des dragons ? »

« Tu es en train de répéter mes mots...encore, Potter ?

« Désolé. Raconte moi tout à propos d'eux. »

« Te raconter tout à propos d'eux ? Je pensais que j'étais en train de le faire justement ? »

« Oui, mais...je voulais dire...que s'est-il passé pour eux ? »

Draco rougit, pensant à eux et comment Potter pourrais y réagir.

« Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir que je le fasse ? »

« S'il te plaît. » Dit Potter, acquiesçant lentement.

« D'accord. » Draco soupira. Il n'était pas sûr que cela était une bonne idée, mais à qui pouvait-il bien le dire, sinon ? « Le premier...tu avais décidé que tu voulais faire la paix. Donc tu étais venu me demander une faveur... »

The End

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu (mais quand même une toute petit)

Stachmou,


	2. De promesses, crapauds, et princes

**Diclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura 17 chapitres donc ne prenez pas en compte mon petit the end à la fin lol **

**C'est un slash HP/DM comme je l'ai expliqué au début donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas, je ne vous fore à rien !**

**Je posterai une fois toute les deux semaines jusqu'à fin septembre et puis après se sera un peu plus dur à cause des cours donc je vous préviendrai, au pire. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire parce qu'il a été vraiment, marrant d'un point de vue donc sur ceux...ENJOY !**

**(Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais au Canada et j'avais pas de réseaux MAIS j'en ai profité pour...traduire comme ça je posterai plus souvent)**

**Chapter **2

**Première histoire de Draco**

Draco Malfoy avait eu deux mauvaises années remplis de disputes et autres, et même si la guerre était finalement finie, cette année n'avait pas l'air de se transformer en quelque chose de mieux.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu es en train de parler, Potter. »

« Tu as dit que si je pensais à n'importe quoi, que tu pourrais faire pour repayer ta dette parce que j'ai aidé non seulement toi mais aussi toute ta famille, je devais te le faire savoir. Donc je suis là pour te faire savoir, Draco, que je veux venir vivre avec toi dans le Manoir. »

Même après la troisième répétition de sa demande, la pensée ne voulait pas rentrer dans la tête de Draco. Il ne put que regarder, d'un air abruti Potter pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent sa requête. Même maintenant, cela n'avait aucun sens.

« C'est ridicule Potter. Pourquoi voudrais-tu rester au Manoir ? Pourquoi pas la maison des Black?Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir rester ici ? »

Potter secoua la tête.

« Non. Je déteste cette maison. Je veux rester avec toi. »

C'était comme un disque rayé. Ils étaient là depuis au moins cinq minutes, et Draco essayait toujours de comprendre. Il en avait même mal à la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda-t-il, essayant de les faire sortir de ce cercle vicieux dans lequel ils étaient enfermés.

Potter haussa les épaules.

« Parce que je le peux. »

Draco soupira.

« Bien. Je peux faire en sorte que les elfes te préparent ta pièce dans l'aile des invités. Cela prendrait peut-être beaucoup trop... »

« Non. Je veux ne chambre à côté de la tienne. La porte d'à côté si possible. »

Draco cligna des yeux, tout en regardant Potter, attendant que le reste de sa petite bande apparaissent juste derrière lui, et lui disent que c'était une blague. Mais cela n'arriva pas.

« Quoi?Pourquoi diable...Potter, ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, avec une maison de cette taille, tu dois avoir des centaines de pièces, non ? Donc tu peux bien trouver une chambre plus près de la tienne que l'aile destiné aux invités. »

« Ce n'est pas ça...tu...me hais. Donc pourquoi voudrais-tu être quelque part proche de moi? Encore moins juste auprès de moi ? »

« Est-ce que cela est important ? Je le veux c'est tout. » Répondit Harry, accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Tu veux vivre dans ma maison, près de moi ? Tu veux en fait vivre avec une famille de mangemorts ?. »

« Hé bien...tu ne l'aies plus non ? Et...ta mère m'a sauvé la vie... »

Draco soupira. Il supposait que cela était vraie. Après tout, le seigneur Voldemort était partit. Et les Malfoy avaient choisit de l'aider vers la fin de la guerre.

« Et...quand voudrais-tu venir emménager à l'intérieur ? », demanda-t-il.

« Aussitôt que possible. J'ai emménagé dans la maison des Weasley, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses savoir combien c'était encombré là-bas. Sans mentionner, combien c'était difficile, avec la perte de l'un de leur fils. Je préférais ne pas m'imposer plus longtemps que nécessaire. »

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent face à la fin de la conversation de Harry.

« Non. Mais pour nous par contre cela ne t'embête pas, apparemment ? »

« Oui, ben, aux dernières nouvelles, tu as beaucoup d'espaces. » Dit Potter avec un doux sourire. Draco ne se rappelait pas une seule seconde en avoir reçu un provenant de Potter, dans le passé. Il devait admettre, que son cœur faisait un looping. Finalement, Draco secoua sa tête pour éclaircir ses pensées. Puis il acquiesça.

« D'accord. Seulement...laisse moi parler à mes parents avant que tu ne viennes avec tes bagages, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, Draco. » Dit Potter avec le même sourire. Ce sourire allait définitivement lui causer des problèmes.

« Bon d'accord. »

Oui, cette année qui se profilait, allait être aussi difficile que les deux précédentes.

Et cela ne s'arrangea définitivement pas quand il annonça à son père la requête de Potter.

« Tu lui a dis quoi ? »

Le tempérament de Lucius était comme du papier fin depuis son retour d'Azkaban, quoiqu'il ait réussi à se retenir pendant que le Seigneur des ténèbres était à côté. Mais maintenant ? Pourquoi accepterait-il d'avoir le garçon qui-a-survécu quelque part proche de lui, sans parler du fait qu'il habiterait dans leur maison ?

« Il m'a sauvé la vie. Deux fois. Et sauver nos trois vies, en ne nous envoyant pas à Azkaban. Sinon, nous aurions tout perdu ! Qu'étais-je sensé faire ? »

« Tu aurais dû le payer ! Faire quelque chose ! Tout sauf _ça _! »

« Lucius »Dit Narcissa d'une voix calme. « Calme toi. Je suis presque certaine que Potter ne va pas nous blesser. Et puis il sera rapidement ennuyé de nous observer à la longue. »

Les deux hommes Malfoy la regardèrent, consternés.

« Oui, Narcissa. Mais...vivre avec nous ? » Demanda-t-il. « Cela n'a aucun sens. Pas à moins que le garçon est en train d'essayer de nous piéger ? »

« Il ne va certainement pas nous envoyer dans l'endroit ou il t'a évité d'aller, Lucius...Donc calme toi. Tu vas nous faire une attaque cardiaque. Et je suis certaine que cela ne va pas aussi mal se passer que ce que tu penses. »

« Tu ne le connais pas, mère. Pas de la même manière que père et moi le connaissons. Il met son nez partout ! Il nous suivra partout ! Et pourquoi diable, veut-il une chambre _près _de moi ? »

Les deux parents Malfoy, le regardèrent, choqués.

« Quoi? » Demanda Lucius. « Pourquoi voudrait-il ça ? »

Le visage de Narcissa prit un air calculateur.

« Il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi ? »

« Non. » Dit Draco, secouant sa tête et fronçant les sourcils. « Et cela n'a aucun sens pour moi. »

Elle sourit.

« Hm..hé bien, cela en a pour moi. » Elle se tourna vers Lucius. « Je dis que nous devrions le laisser faire. Si mes soupçons sont corrects, il sera très contrôlable. Et nous pourrons toujours utiliser la faveur d'un héros, non ? »

Père et fils la regardèrent, douteux. « Si tu le dis, Narcissa. Mais si ce garçon commence à nous menacer... »

« Et bien nous pourrons toujours nous occuper de lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle sourit, et Draco était bloquer sur le fait qu'il était le même que celui que Potter lui avait adressé. « Draco, mon cher, pourquoi n'enverrais-tu pas une lettre à Potter pour lui dire que sa chambre pourrait être prête demain ? »

Son cœur lâcha. Oui. Cette année serait vraiment une année difficile, enfin...

Potter apparut tôt dans la matinée qui succéda, bien trop tôt, avec une valise, un coffre, et beaucoup de boîtes flottant derrière lui. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait reçu une invitation spéciale pour rester avec la reine au Buckingham Palace ou quelque chose du genre. S'en était assez pour rendre nauséeux Draco, cette expression si...heureuse. Comme si ils n'avaient jamais été forcé de le laisser entrer et vivre avec eux.

Il était assez rapide pour se déplacer jusqu'à la chambre qui était attenante à celle de Draco. Draco, lui, n'était toujours pas sûr de pourquoi sa mère avait insisté pour que se soit cette chambre en particulier. Après tout, il y avait une autre chambre à côté de la sienne qui aurait fait l'affaire. Et qui n'avait pas une porte qui donnait sur la chambre de Draco. Sûrement que son intimité n'était pas aussi importante que le fait de rendre heureux, Potter ?

Comme cela était parti, Draco était presque sûr de devoir tuer cet abruti avant même que la semaine ne se termine. Où qu'il aille, Potter semblait avoir trouver le moyen d'y arriver avant lui. Ne devrait-il pas être en train de se perde dans un aussi grand manoir ? Comment faisait-il pour deviner où Draco allait ? Ou peut-être qu'il le suivait ? Il était allé dans la bibliothèque avant de s'apercevoir que Potter était déjà devant une étagère en train de prendre un livre- souvent le même livre- qu'il avait voulu prendre. Certaines fois, il allait dans le jardin pour se promener à travers les plantes, et il voyait Potter se promener dans la direction opposée à la sienne. C'était comme si il était quelque part en train de prévoir de faire ça !

Et la mère de Draco ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'inviter Potter, pour dîner avec la famille. Le pire était qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire à cet imbécile et discutait avec lui comme si il avait été un autre invité, qu'ils auraient volontairement invités. Après leur deuxième déjeuner ensemble, il prit son courage pour lui demander, pourquoi.

« Il est un invité, Draco. Et nous devons toujours le traité comme un invité normal. Je t'ai sûrement appris ça non ? »

Draco soupira, et laissa tomber. Comme il ne pouvait rien faire, il fit de son mieux pour ignorer Potter du mieux qu'il pouvait, en n'apparaissant plus au déjeuner, jusqu'à ce que Potter lui posa directement des questions qui, il lui semblait, arrivait de manière de plus en plus fréquente.

Certaines nuits, il devait voler pour vider son esprit. Et même là, il avait peur de rentrer dans l'autre con. C'était absolument insupportable.

Finalement, Draco en avait assez. Cela ne faisait qu'un seule semaine, mais il avait besoin de partir ailleurs. Il passa alors le week-end chez Blaise, en ne s'inquiétant pas de ne pas avoir prévenu sa famille avant.

Il ne dit, à aucun de ses amis ce que l'autre lui avait demandé, mais Blaise était assez perspicace pour lui faire sortir des détails qu'il n'avait pas voulu consciemment donner. Il dut le faire promettre de garder cela pour lui, et même après qu'il lui ait fais promettre, il avait dû supporter quelques taquineries.

Encore tôt, Draco avait convaincu ses amis qu'il avaient besoin de faire du clubbing, et cela avait été assez facile de s'habituer à : la musique, les lumières, la fumée et l'alcool. Aussi bien que bientôt, Draco se sentit se relaxer, comme jamais il ne l'avait ressenti depuis des années.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Potter apparaisse. Le comment il avait fais pour finir dans un endroit comme celui-là, Draco ne le savait pas. Il n'avait jamais su que Potter _était _gay. Mais là, il était en...en train de danser avec un jeune homme plutôt attrayant. Ce dernier portait des vêtements, collés contre sa peau, -si ce n'était peins sur lui- et il avait l'air d'avoir des mains plutôt baladeuses. Quoique Potter les repoussait toujours, il ne s'arrêtait tout de même pas de danser avec ce type.

Draco fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, et puis se mit à chercher rapidement Blaise.

« Viens. On s'en va. »

Blaise cligna des yeux surpris.

« Draco...nous venons juste d'arriver. »

« Oui et bien...cette espace est devenue légèrement trop remplit de monde pour moi. » Répondit-il, fronçant les sourcils vers la direction de Potter.

Blaise se tourna et regarda dans la même direction que celle de Draco et vit Potter, il laissa sortir un rire.

« Allez viens, Draco. Il ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça, non ? »

« _Tu _ne dois pas _vivre _avec lui ! Ne pouvons nous pas juste partir ? »

« Non ! Je veux lui parler. Il ne danse pas si mal pour quelqu'un avec deux pieds gauches. » Blaise réfléchit. « Tu te souviens de la quatrième année ?. »

« Je ne préfère pas. », répondit Draco sourdement. Il faisait pression sur le bras de Blaise, mais il n'arriva pas à l'arrêter de s'approcher du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, qui était toujours en train de danser avec celui qui avait l'air d'avoir des vêtements peins sur son corps.

« Potter. », le salua Blaise avec un grand sourire.

« Zabini, Hey. Et Draco, je ne savais pas que tu serais là. »

« C'est bien vrai Potter. », se moqua Draco. Il savait qu'en quelques sortes Potter avait planifié ça, mais il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer à haute voix. « Nous étions en train de partir, de toute façon. »

« Oh, ne partez pas à cause de moi. Daniel et moi étions sur le point de trouver un coin privé pour nous connaître un peu mieux. »

Daniel se tourna et enleva une mèche bleu/rose de ses yeux.

« Hey. », dit-il avec le plus faux sourire que Draco n'aie jamais vu dans toute son existence. « Allez viens Harry. », dit-il, mettant ses bras autour des épaules de Potter. « Je pense que j'ai vu une table dans l'alcôve, là-bas. » , dit-il, montrant quelque chose derrière une porte, qui donnait sur la partie la plus _privée_ du club. »

Draco ne put contenir une sorte de grognement face à ça.

Les trois hommes le fixèrent à cause du bruit qu'il avait fait.

« Est-ce que ça va, Draco ? », demanda-t-il, avec un air concerné.

« Pas que cela t'intéresse, Potter. », il s'agrippa au bras de Blaise une nouvelle fois. « Viens. Nous y allons. Ou je pars sans toi. », dit-il à Blaise, pas vraiment capable de retenir le grognement qui faillit sortir.

« Oh, d'accord. C'était bon de te revoir, Potter. », dit Blaise avec un geste de la main.

« Et toi aussi, Zabini. », cria Potter alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Draco était content de les avoir finalement laissé derrière eux, mais l'image de ce gars couvrant de ses bras Potter, ne quitta pas son esprit du week-end.

Quand Draco retourna au Manoir, il était tard. C'était lundi soir. Il entra furtivement dans le hall espérant de tout cœur que Potter était déjà en train de dormir.

La porte entre leur deux chambres était ouverte, mais Draco fit en sorte de la fermer rapidement, puis il se dirigea vers sa garde robe pour enlever et ranger ses vêtements. Une douche rapide, et il se dirigea ensuite vers son lit, se pencha pour éteindre la lumière avant de tomber de sommeil.

C'était une erreur, qu'il souhaita ne jamais avoir fait le matin suivant quand il se réveilla en sentant un autre corps l'enlacer.

« Va-t-en, Blaise. », murmura-t-il, se dégageant de l'étreinte et toujours aussi endormit. « Va dans ton propre lit. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Blaise ? », demanda une voix dans mon oreille.

Draco se statufia, reconnaissant immédiatement la voix.

J'ai été obligé de coupé ce chapitre pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Donc normalement le chapitre faisait 21 pages, mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à en voir la fin donc j'ai été obligée de couper surtout que ce chapitre était vraiment disproportionné par rapport aux autres qui feront entr pages donc au final, c'est pour le bien de tous:)

Et d'après vous qui est la personne dans le lit avec Draco ?

The End lol...TBC

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu (mais quand même une toute petite)

Stachmou,


	3. De promesses, crapauds et princes (bis)

**Diclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura 17 chapitres donc ne prenez pas en compte mon petit the end à la fin lol **

**C'est un slash HP/DM comme je l'ai expliqué au début donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas, je ne vous fore à rien !**

**Chapter **2:

**Première histoire de Draco (suite)**

« Que. Fais. Tu. Potter ? », demanda-t-il, en essayant de garder une voix calme.

« Hé bien...j'étais en train de dormir, quand quelqu'un m'a poussé. »

Draco se tourna pour regarder Potter, qui avait l'air délicieusement ébouriffé, d'une façon qu'il ne voulait même pas considérer. « Qu'es-tu en train de faire dans _mon _lit ? Tu as le tien! Qui est parfaitement bien. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être là... »

Potter secoua ses épaules.

« Il y a eu un accident. J'ai renversé quelque chose sur le mien, donc j'ai décidé de venir ici et de dormir alors que les elfes étaient en train d'arranger ça, et puis vu que tu es partis tout le week-end, je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas. »

« Hé bien, ça me _dérange, _donc tu peux allez _de nouveau _dans ton propre lit, Potter ! Va t-en ! »

« Pas besoin de crier. », dit Potter, clignant de ses yeux de hiboux tout en s'asseyant. « Il est temps pour moi de me lever de tout façon. L'entraînement des Aurors commence dans une heure. » Il sortit du lit, et Draco regarda, la bouche ouverte, Potter sortir de la pièce, entièrement nu.

Une partie de son cerveau était devenue folle à cause du fait que Potter était si bien fait, et une autre ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à regarder les yeux bien trop vert de Potter ou ses cheveux si ébouriffés. Cela lui prit, au moins dix minutes, pour s'en remettre assez, pour pouvoir essayer d'ignorer les images qui lui apparurent, et il essaya de se rendormir. Mais après quelque minutes à tasser son oreiller puis à se tourner dans son lit, il abandonna et sortit de son lit. Peut-être que le petit-déjeuner serait déjà servit ? Et heureusement Potter serait déjà partit.

Il s'habilla et descendit, seulement pour retrouver Potter en train de parler de façon aimable avec sa mère. C'était déraisonnable. Potter était en train de tout lui prendre ! Sa maison, sa mère, sa boîte de nuit, son lit...il élimina vicieusement la pensée qui lui assurait que cela ne le dérangerait pas d'être réveillé par des cheveux ébouriffés et une voix rauque le matin.

« Je pensais que tu devais travailler, Potter ? », demanda-t-il sourdement.

« En fait, l'entraîneur m'a envoyé une note me disant qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire un entraînement jusqu'à demain, midi, donc JE ne suis pas pressé. », dit Potter avec un sourire plaisant.

« Bon... », dit Draco, se laissant tomber sur sa propre chaise.

« Ne te voûte pas, Draco, se n'est pas convenable. » le reprit Narcissa.

« Mère... », Elle leva un sourcil, et Draco soupira. « Oui, mère, » dit-il, s'asseyant, le dos plus droit, ouvrant sa serviette pour la poser sur ses jambes, alors que le petit-déjeuner apparut. Il se plongea dans la nourriture, en essayant désespérément d'ignorer la discussion entre sa mère et Potter.

Après un ennuyeux petit-déjeuner, Draco sortit et prit son balai, espérant se distraire. C'était bien- jusqu'à ce que Potter n'apparaisse juste à côté de lui.

« Toujours pas d'entraînement ? », demanda-t-il, d'un air morne.

« Nope, » dit-il avec un sourire.

« N'aies-tu pas ennuyé d'être ici ? »

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? C'est un endroit merveilleux. »

« Ton amie a été torturée ici. Sûrement que cela doit avoir _beaucoup _d'effet sur comment tu te sens ici ? »

« Hé bien, oui. Mais je reste en dehors de cette salle aux dessins, mais sinon...je suis sûr que toi par contre tu as des souvenirs ici que tu aimerais oublié... »

« Comme ce matin... », murmura Draco pour lui-même.

« Maintenant, il y en a un qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. », répondit Potter avec un sourire, puis il se dirigea vers Draco, fit un looping et fut hors de sa vue en un flash.

Draco cligna des yeux, avant de partir le poursuivre. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Il alla plus vite après Potter, mais son balai n'était toujours de taille pour égaler celui de Potter. Ce n'était pas juste. Il était temps qu'il change de balai, visiblement. Peut-être qu'il irait à Londres. L'idée d'être loin de Potter encore une fois fit sourire Draco, et il demi-tour. Il se dirigea vers sa maison.

Le chemin de traverse était plutôt calme, alors que nous étions un jour de la semaine, et la plupart des personne travaillaient, donc Draco était alors facilement capable de faire son chemin vers le magasin de 'Équipement de Qualité de Quidditch'. Le problème était que, les tout derniers balais étaient toujours de moins bonnes qualité que celui de Potter. Donc comment était-il sensé être meilleur que lui si il ne pouvait même pas le rattraper ? C'était ridicule.

Il se consola en allant dans le Chaudron Baveur et noya sa peine dans un verre de Whisky pur feu ou deux, et il ne remarqua même pas, dans un premier temps que quelqu'un s'était assis à mes côtés.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment mauvais ? »

Draco leva les yeux, à l'entente de la voix familière et lança un regard noir à Potter. Normalement, il n'aurait rien dis. Mais après plus d'une semaine de défaite quant à essayer d'échapper à cet imbécile, plus ce week-end et encore pire, ce matin, le whisky pur feu, semblait être tout ce dont il avait besoin pour délier sa langue.

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas juste me laisser seul ? Nous nous sommes déjà vus non ? »

« Que veux-tu dire, Draco ? Je n'essaye même pas de te rencontrer tout le temps. »

« Donc pourquoi ? », souffla Draco.

« N'est-ce pas visible ? » Potter avait l'air si près de lui, mais la tête de Draco était en train de tourner, et tout ce qu'il put voir, était ces yeux verts brillant.

« No ! Pourquoi ? »

« Potter ! Shacklebot est en train de te rechercher ! », cria un homme qui venait juste de rentrer.

Le visage de Potter s'assombrit.

« Merde. Ce soir, Draco. D'accord ? »

Draco le regarda, à la fois confus et en colère. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer était que Potter pensait vraiment à ce qu'il disait et qu'il n'aurait plus après cette nuit à parler encore avec lui. Il soupira, paya ses boissons et puis apparut dans au Manoir.

Se fut une très longue après-midi, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, et Draco supposait que le fait de ne pas avoir Potter apparaissant dans un pop bruyant où qu'il aille, avait été ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu, mais au contraire il trouva du temps pour traîner. Il ne put s'empêcher de rechercher Potter où qu'il aille, attendant qu'il apparaisse, mais cela ne se fit pas.

Et puis, bien sûr, il commença à se flageller car il était en fait en train d'_attendre impatiemment _Potter. C'était ridicule. L'autre ne lui manquait pas. Il voulait juste en finir avec ça. Maintenant.

Et encore, cela ne l'arrêta pas de jeter des coup d'oeil un peu partout le recherchant, toute les cinq minutes. Il essaya de lire, mais n'alla pas plus loin d'une page ou deux et puis abandonna.

Finalement, il prit son balai, sortit et partit voler, de nouveau. C'était à peu près assez pour le distraire. Excepté, le flash de deux yeux verts qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa mémoire et qui l'empêchait de se relaxez complètement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

Il resta, dehors à voler jusqu'à ce qu'il commença à devenir sombre en dehors. Il rentra alors dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une longue et chaude douche, et s'habilla avec l'une de ses robes favorites, qui était confortable. Quand il descendit pour dîner, il trouva sa mère et Potter en train de discuter comme ce matin, presque comme si ils étaient meilleurs amis. Draco eut un flash d'irritation quand au fait que Potter ne s'était visiblement pas prit la tête à le chercher alors qu'il avait été dehors, _cette fois, _alors que cela aurait pu alléger la souffrance, alors qu'auparavant Potter arrivait toujours avec perfection à trouver, l'endroit ou Draco se trouvait. Il secoua sa tête d'ennuis, et s'assit près de son père, qui avait l'air de vouloir exploser, tout comme lui.

« c'est bon, père. », murmura Draco, espérant le calmer. « Il ne sera plus là dans un petit moment. »

Lucius se tourna vers lui, levant un sourcil. « Tu as un moyen de te débarrasser de lui ? »

« Non. Pas exactement. Mais...je pense qu'il partira, de tout façon. » Ou du moins, il l'espérait. Si il restait encore là, Draco était certain qu'il aurait à cet imbécile.

Le soupé servit, cela dura une durée interminable, avec Potter et Narcissa, discutant aimablement, le tout le temps et ignorant les deux autres occupants de la table. Finalement, quand la dernière partie du repas fut finit, Potter se leva.

« Hé bien, c'était une longue après-midi. Je pense que je vais prendre une douche. Bonne nuit, à tous. »

Draco regarda Potter quitter cette pièce, sa bouche grande ouverte. Il avait espérer que Potter dirait au moins, _quelque chose. _Mais pas ça...pas en l'ignorant toute la soirée. C'était ridicule ! Potter avait dis qu'il voudrait s'expliquer ! Jetant sa serviette sur la table, se leva et courut après lui.

« Potter. »

Potter se retourna, à demi sur les escaliers.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose, Draco ? »

« Arrêtes avec ses jeux ? », grogna-t-il, tout en le fixant.

« Je ne joue à aucun jeu, Draco. J'aime être là. Est-ce si dur à comprendre ? »

« Oui ! Tu me détestes ! Pourquoi... » Draco se stoppa, confus. « Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il encore.

Potter fit demi tour et descendit de quelque pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse face. Il y avait une expression dans les yeux de Potter, que Draco n'avait jamais vu avant. Il essaya de l'ignorer. « N'est-ce pas visible ? »

Draco sentit une pointe d'ennuis- et probablement aussi quelque chose d'autre- le traverser.

« Non ! Tu m'as presque hantée tout le temps, et…je ne comprend pas. Que veux-tu de moi ? »

Potter parut triste et soupira.

« Écoute... », il secoua sa tête. « J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. Laisse moi la prendre, et puis après on parlera dans le salon qui est à côté de nos chambres ? »

Le 'nos' fit rougir les joues de Draco pour une quelconque raison, mais il acquiesça. « Mais si je ne te vois pas dans trente minute, je viens te chercher. »

Potter murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemblait étrangement à «Quoique... » mais Draco ne pouvait pas comprendre le sens de cette parole. Puis Potter acquiesça et partit vers la salle de bain. Draco le regarda faire jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, puis il fit son chemin vers la bibliothèque et retrouva le livre qu'il avait laissé. Il le prit et partit dans le petit salon, espérant qu'il serait un peu distrait maintenant.

Les première minutes, ressemblaient à de longues heures, et finalement Draco lança un sort pour savoir le temps, juste pour qu'il arrête de regarder l'horloge pour vérifier l'heure toutes les cinqs minutes.

Potter se montra cinq minutes avant que le temps donné ne soit passé. Apparemment, il avait tenu compte des conseils d'un de ses amis sur la manière de bien s'habiller. Une paire de jean slim, une grande chemise blanche ouverte au niveau de son cou, qui révélait une partie de sa peau. Cela fit rougir Draco, encore, et il fit en sorte de se rappeler que la personne qui était en face de lui malgré tout était _Potter, _merde !.

Quand Potter se plaça à côté de lui, il lui fut difficile pour lui de réfléchir correctement, encore moi de se rappeler le prénom de Potter.

« Draco...nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps... »

Les mots qui étaient sortis furent assez pour que Draco se concentre. Il se recula, fronçant les sourcils puis roula des yeux.

« Oh mon Dieu, Potter. Commencer de cette façon m'aide difficilement à rester confiant. »

Potter souffla. « Laisse...moi seulement parler. »

« Oh, vas-y continue de radoter. Mais si je tombe de sommeil, sois libre de m'ignorer. », dit Draco d'un air moqueur.

« Mais...tu vois c'est juste à propos de ça, Draco. Je n'ai jamais était capable de t'ignorer. Par depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu. »

« Oh, je dois m'excuser alors Potter. Donc...quoi ? Tu devais me faire payer et me retourner la faveur ? »

« Dieu...Draco...non. J'ai...pensé à beaucoup de choses...après la bataille. Et à ce que cela signifiait. Ce que toi _tu _signifiais pour moi. »

Draco sentit ses joues le brûler, de nouveau. « Pour toi ? Potter ça ressemble vraiment à... ». C'était difficile de ne pas sentir à l'aise. « Qu'es-tu en train de dire ? »

« Que penses-tu que je suis en train de faire ? Tu n'es pas aussi aveugle, Draco. Sûrement que tu as certaines pistes ? »

« Mais...tu me détestes. »

« No. Tu m'énervais. Mais...pas seulement... » Potter s'arrêta et essaya de prendre la main de Draco. « Peut-être nous pourrions... »

Draco sauta, et enleva sa main de la poignée de Potter, horrifié. « Non ! Tu...non ! » et sur ça, il courut en dehors de la pièce.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent, il les passa à éviter Potter encore plus qu'avant. Et même en évitant les repas, où il savait qu'il devait faire face à Potter.. Peut-être que si il restait assez longtemps à l'éviter, Potter en aurait assez et partirait ?

Malheureusement, Potter avait toujours été tenace. Encore plus que, ce à quoi Draco se souvenait lorsqu'ils avaient été à l'école. Il continua de suivre Draco partout, quoique maintenant, il se tenait à distance, et le regardait seulement. Pour certaines raisons, cela le rendait encore plus mal que ce qu'il avait été, avant.

Comme l'était les rêves qu'avaient Draco. Il était tourmenté par le souvenir de ce matin, se réveillant en sentant les bras de Potter autour de lui. De combien...il s'était sentit à sa place, à ce moment. Et toute les nuits qui suivirent il rêva de cela. Draco sentait un certain dégoût pour lui-même grandir en lui, et il quitta la maison pour trouver d'autres distractions. Mais il ne partait jamais pour longtemps. Et Harry était toujours présent quand il revenait.

Draco devait maintenant considérer le fait de demander à son père de l'aide pour se débarrasser Potter, mais il y avait toujours une part de lui qui se battait contre cette décision. Il se convint lui-même, que c'était parce qu'il était inquiet que son père fasse quelque chose d'illégale et finisse encore à Azkaban.

Donc, que pouvait-il faire ? Confronter Potter, bien sûr. Après tout, cette imbécile n'était pas décidé à partir de son propre chef...

Une nuit, après le dîner, à peu près un mois après que Potter arrive pour la première fois, Draco frappa à sa porte. « Potter ? »

Il y eut du bruit derrière la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement. « Draco ? »

Draco essaya de ne pas rencontrer, ces yeux verts dont il avait toujours pensé que Potter ne les méritait pas, même au tout commencement. « Je veux te parler. »

« Oh » Draco pouvait voir, une palette d'émotion passée sur son visage, l'espoir était le plus proéminent d'entre eux. « Okay. », dit-il avec un sourire. « Où ? »

« Ici c'est bien. »

« Tu veux dire, dans ta chambre ? »

« Non. Ici même. »

Potter cligna des yeux, l'espoir s'éteignant de ses yeux. « Oh, Okay, de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« De combien de temps vas tu continuer de rester là, sachant pertinemment que je n'accepterais jamais ? Que je ne te voudrais jamais... »

Les yeux de Potter se rétrécirent. « Jamais, Draco ? Jamais, cela fait quand même un bon bout de temps. »

« S'il te plaît...je t'ai toujours détesté. »

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fais, Draco. »

Draco prit la mouche. « Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Le chemin de traverse. Madame Guipuire. Même, le Poudlard Express. Es-tu en train de me dire que quelqu'un t'a forcé à faire ça ? »

« J'avais seulement onze ans. C'est difficilement la même chose. »

« Non. Mais c'est un début. Je suis désireux de le faire, au moins. »

« Hé bien, moi non. Donc maintenant pars. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Potter. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je te rends mal à l'aise, Draco ? »

« Je pensais que tu le savais déjà Potter. Je te _hais, _après tout... »

« Ha bon ? Ou es-tu juste en train de te convaincre que tu ressens vraiment ça ? »

Draco roula des yeux. « Oh, s'il te plaît Potter. Ce que je ressens ne changera jamais. Donc tu devrais en fait faire tes bagages et repartir chez les belettes et me laisser pour de bon, parce que cela ira nulle part. »

« Bien. »

Le cœur de Draco eut un raté. « Tu partiras ? »

Potter acquiesça. « Oui...»

Draco allait se mettre à crier de joie quand Potter parla de nouveau.

« ...seulement si... »

D'après vous, que va demander Harry ?

Est-ce qu'ils vont vraiment finir ensemble ?

Est-ce qu'il y aura enfin un Lemon ?

Next in Fairy Tales Princes Or Other Nightmars... (ça le fait bien en anglais non?)

...TBC

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu (mais quand même une toute petite)

Stachmou,


	4. De promesses, crapauds et princes (ter)

******Diclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.**

******Ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura 17 chapitres donc ne prenez pas en compte mon petit the end à la fin lol**

******C'est un slash HP/DM comme je l'ai expliqué au début donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas, je ne vous fore à rien !**

******Chapter 3**:

******Première histoire de Draco (suite et fin)**

Draco n'aimait pas la tournure que cela prenait. « Si, quoi, Potter ? Vas-y. Dis le franchement. »

« Si je peux dormir ici avec toi pour la nuit. Je resterai la nuit et le matin, si vraiment, et honnêtement, tu ne peux pas ressentir autre chose que du dégoût pour _moi, _je partirai. »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Hé bien, je ne pars pas alors. », dit Potter avec un sourire avant de hausser les épaules.

« Tu dois partir ! Je... » Draco prit une grande respiration. Il n'irait pas bien loin en employant cette tactique. « Une nuit. Sans se toucher? »

« Je ne vais rien initier. », lui assura Potter.

« Bien. », soupira Draco. Il pouvait sûrement surmonter ça, non ?. « Tu ne prends pas toute la couette et tu ne te retournes pas maintes et maintes fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Potter sourit. « Nope. » Il fit un pas pour rentrer dans la pièce.

« Woah ! Woah ! Woah ! Je...premièrement j'ai besoin de me préparer, et il n'est même pas encore 22h. », dit Draco, se plaçant en face de lui.

Potter acquiesça. « C'est bon. Je vais prendre une douche, et je reviens à 22h, puis-je partir? »

Draco soupira, mais acquiesça par la même. « Okay. Prends en une bien glacée. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te colles contre moi, Potter. »

Cela avait pour but d'agacer Potter, mais il rit en retour, et se tourna. « On se revoit tout à l'heure alors, Draco. »

Draco attendit dans la même position jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la douche se mettre en marche dans la pièce de Potter, puis il ferma la porte. Il avait des préparations à faire...

Quand Potter frappa à la porte à 22 heures. Draco était en train de porter non seulement un pyjama et des sous-vêtements, mais aussi une robe d'hiver. Il alla jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il fit signe à Potter d'entrer, mais l'autre resta debout, comme paralyser, et fixa Draco. « N'as-tu pas...un peu chaud? »

« Je vais bien, Potter. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Allons droit au but, si cela ne te dérange pas ? » Potter était correct, bien sûr, mais même la, Draco n'était pas prêt de le lui dire. Draco laissa Potter rentrer et se placer sur le côté opposé du lit au lien, et regarda malgré lui, quand il enleva sa robe. Il était seulement vêtu d'une courte chemise de nuit. C'était une nuit assez chaude et Draco ressentait déjà les effets de la chaleur. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter, que rien de ce qu'il ressentait n'avait de lien avec le ôh combien musclé Potter.

Il bougea de son propre côté, souleva sa robe, et se coucha dans son lit. Puis, tout en n'ignorant, éteignit la lumière.

« Reste...seulement de ton côté, d'accord? »

« Bien sûr Draco. », dit Potter, d'un ton trop plaisant. Il se recroquevilla sous la couette, et tomba facilement de sommeil. Draco, le regarda faire et leva un sourcil avant de tourner pour se mettre dos à lui et se mettre aussi loin de lui que possible.

Draco ne dormit pas toute la nuit. Chaque petits bruits, chaque mouvements provenant du côté du lit de Potter, le gardait éveiller, en le faisant se statufier et le rendait vigilant. Et ses vêtements étaient trop chaud. Peu importe le nombre de sorts de refroidissement qu'il lançait. Finalement, ce n'était que quand le ciel commença à devenir légèrement rose qu'il tomba dans un sommeil léger.

Il ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures après, et quand il le fit, le tissus qui se trouvait en dessous de sa joue, aussi doux que cela pouvait être, n'avait pas la même texture que son oreiller. Et ses jambes étaient enrouler autour de...quelque chose. Et puis il y avait ce doux son qui résonnait contre son oreille.

« Draco... »

Draco se déplaça, en se s'enroulant encore plus autour de son oreiller. Excepté que cette oreiller ne s'adaptait pas comme il le faisait d'habitude. Et il grogna.

« Ow. Draco, s'il te plaît.. »

Draco fut soudainement beaucoup plus réveiller. « Potter? », demanda-t-il, avec précaution.

« As-tu dormis avec quelqu'un d'autre la nuit dernière ? », répondit-il, rougissant pour appuyer ses mots.

Draco s'éloigna, sentant son visage être en feux. « Vas..vas t'en ! »

« Non. », Potter l'attrapa par le bras. « Je ne me suis pas approché de toi pendant la nuit, Draco. Tu as recherché ma personne, et tu t'es agrippé à moi. Est-ce que cela ne signifie rien pour toi ? »

« Non ! Je...j'aurais fait la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre ! », la vérité était autre, il n'avait jamais câliner personne quand il dormait, mais il se devait de trouver une excuse pour son comportement, et que Potter pourrait croire.

« C'est vrai ? », demanda Potter avec un sourire. « Donc...cela ne devrait pas te déranger de savoir que tu étais..._vraiment _câlin avec moi quand tu t'es finalement endormis? »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Potter ? »

« Juste que c'était une bonne chose que j'ai eu une bonne branlette dans la douche. Je n'aurais pas fait que de te tenir. Cela a en quelque sorte aidé. »

Draco rougit, quand il réalisa ce que Potter était en train d'insinuer. « Je n'ai rien fait ! » Même lorsqu'il le nia, il sentit en contrepartie, son pyjama devenir serré au niveau de son entre-jambe.

« D'accord. Tu étais juste en train de...courir...dans ton rêve. Vraiment de façon vigoureuse. Contre ma jambe. »

Sentant ses joues devenir encore plus rouge, Draco souffla. «Et, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser que tu étais autre chose qu'un corps qui m'avait parus pratique au bon moment ? »

Les yeux verts de Potter devinrent encore plus sombres, et il se rapprocha, son regard était encore plus intense, maintenant.

« Et qu'en est-il du fait que tu as crié mon nom à la fin ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! »

« Comment l'aurais-tu su ? Tu dormais. »

« J'ai dit 'Potter ' dans mon sommeil ? »

« Non. »

« Alors... ? »

« Tu as dit 'Harry'. »

Pour quelques raisons qu'elle soient, ce que Potter lui avait dit, le mit dans une torpeur. Il s'écarta du mieux qu'il put, le vague souvenir de son rêve venait titiller la porte de son conscient. Le mot était trop familier dans sa bouche, quoique cette fois il avait vraiment conscience de l'avoir dit. « Je ne l'ai pas dit. Pourquoi le ferais-je... »

Potter l'attrapa, d'une poigne douce mais ferme. « Tu l'as fait, Draco. S'il te plaît...arrête de te battre contre ça. Laisse moi au moins essayer ? »

« Je ne... », dit Draco faiblement.

Potter le rapprocha encore plus de lui et lui caressa les joues de manière gentille. « S'il te plaît. », soupira-t-il.

Leur visage était si proche l'un de l'autre, qu'il ne fallut qu'un léger déplacement de la part de Draco pour que ses lèvres viennent, caresser celles de Potter. Potter répondit avec un doux soupir, pressant en retour, mais laissa Draco guider le baiser. Draco ouvrit la bouche, et vit que Potter fit de même. Sa langue traversa l'ouverture, de la bouche consentante, et cela fut assez pour que Draco gémisse. Il se pressa contre le corps de Potter alors que le baiser continuait d'évoluer au rythme des secondes qui passèrent.

Après un moment, Potter se retira, avec réluctance. Il arborait un air remplit d'inquiétude. « Draco ? »

Trop de sentiments étaient en train de traverser Draco, et il se battit avec lui-même pendant quelques minutes, avant de rencontrer les yeux de Potter une fois de plus. « Quoi ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

« Puis-je... »

« Quoi ? T'imposer pour toujours ? Me faire passer pour un con ? Te moquer de moi ? Ou refaire ça ? »

Les mots étaient amères mais Draco pouvait quand même entendre une pointe d'envie à l'intérieur d'eux.

« Je ne veux pas te blesser, Draco. Jamais. Je te promets. », il le tint encore plus près. « Seulement, laisse moi une chance. »

Beaucoup de réponses venaient au bout de la langue de Draco. C'était facile, d'en rejeter quelques unes, mais d'autres beaucoup moins. « Et tes amis ? Ma famille ? »

« Ta mère ne semble pas en avoir après moi... »

Draco lui lança un regarde noir. « J'avais remarqué. Et en parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que tu lui a donné pour qu'elle soit aussi docile ? »

Potter rit. « Je ne lui ai rien donné. Elle m'a approché. Je veux dire après que...que j'ai emménagé, et elle m'a demandé quelles étaient mes intentions, et apparemment...elle a aimé ce que je lui ai raconté. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Que... », Harry passa sa main sur sa joue encore, « Que je pense que je peux...t'aimer. Et que je le ferais certainement en temps voulu. Que je te rendrai heureux. »

« Heureux ? Tu veux dire en me hantant à chaque pas que je fais, et en me tourmentant ? »

Potter avait l'air, comme si Draco venait de le gifler. « Non. Est-ce que c'est cela que tu penses que j'étais en train de faire? »

« Oui ! », encore là, il ne pouvait pas totalement s'éloigner de Potter.

« J'ai seulement...j'avais espéré...si nous pouvions seulement passer un moment ensemble...»

« Donc tu as fait en sorte que je te retrouve partout, tu m'as forcé à te supporter. »

« Non. » Potter avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'effondrer. Il le relâcha, finalement, et Draco se sentit comme dépossédé, mais il continua de regarder le lit et non pas le départ de Potter qui se dirigeait vers la porte. « Cela ne fait rien. Une promesse est une promesse. Je partirai. », dit-il doucement. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir tourmenter, Draco. Je n'ai jamais voulu... », il soupira. « Au revoir. »

Et sur ceux, Potter partit.

Les semaines passèrent, et Draco essaya de retrouver ses habitudes, mais pour certaines raisons, il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler.

Le peu qu'il pouvait se rappeler n'avait pas l'air d'être, juste, comme si il n'était plus fait pour cette vie. Il se sentait gêné et étrange et même le fait d'aller en boîte avec Blaise ne le distrayait plus du tout.

Finalement, Draco essaya la seule chose qu'il pouvait. Il se mit à chercher Potter. Cela lui prit quelques jours, parce qu'il s'était refusé de d'aller quelque part proche du terrier des Weasley, donc il dut fouiner dans le Ministère et espéra qu'il pourrait rentrer dans Potter de façon 'accidentel'.

Finalement, pendant son troisième jour d'espionnage dans le bâtiment du Ministère, Potter, passa devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela lui prit trois fois, à appeler son nom avant que Potter ne l'entende et se retourne. Quand il vit qui l'avait appelé, son visage se ferma. « Et que veux-tu, Malfoy ? »

Etre appelé par son nom de famille, le frappa plus fortement que ce qu'il avait espéré. « Je veux te parler »

Le regard emplit d'agacement, devint plus sombre. « Et je devrais y porter attention, pourquoi, exactement ? », demanda Potter.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais me rendre heureux. Je » Ils s'étaient mutuellement blessés énormément à travers les années passées, mais Draco n'avait jamais considéré ce qu'il allait ressentir en refusant quelque chose à Potter. Ils n'étaient même pas sur les mêmes bases. Il avait fait pire que, ce que Potter avait fait dans le Poudlard Express. Des excuses n'étaient pas quelque chose, avec lesquelles il était accoutumés à faire, mais il savait qu'il devait au moins essayer. « Je...ne voulais pas dire ça...j'étais confus.. »

« Donc ? »

« Je...sais que je ne mérite pas une seconde chance, mais...je te le demande. », il tint ses mains serrées. « Pouvons...nous recommencer ? »

Potter avait l'air surpris, à ma demande, puis regardait les mains de Draco attentivement. « Que veux-tu dire par, recommencer ? »

« J'aimerais...que l'on essaye de devenir...amis ? »

Visiblement, cela était la mauvaise réponse, car les yeux de Potter devinrent glaciaux.

Avant que Potter ne puisse se tourner et partir. Draco lui prit la main. « Ou... », il se lécha les lèvres, et le fait que les yeux de Harry suivirent le mouvement, fit espérer Draco sur le fait que peut-être il n'était pas trop tard. « Plus ? »

Potter le tint dans ses bras, et Draco fut soudainement ennuyé par le fait que Harry était plus grand que lui. Pas de beaucoup, mais assez pour qu'il ait à lever sa tête pour rencontrer les yeux verts scintillants.

« Combien, plus ? », demanda Potter doucement.

Draco déglutit. « Euh.. »

Potter était en train de le regarder, les yeux rétrécis, et Draco sut que le prochain serait à lui de le faire. Sa main se leva, et s'enroula autour de la nuque de Harry, puis il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Harry. Il ne savait pas non plus depuis combien de temps Potter, était devenu Harry mais, au moment où ce dernier répondit à son baiser, il sut qu'il était pardonné. Peut-être pas concernant tout, mais maintenant ils pouvaient au moins faire marcher leur relation-ensemble.

Comment va réagir Harry dans le prochain chapitre face à la découverte du premier rêve ?

Sera-t-il dégoûté ?

Sera-t-il excité ?

Et Draco dans tout ça ?

Et les leprechauns, auront-ils la reconnaissance qu'ils demandent tous ?

Next in Fairy Tales Princes Or Other Nightmars... (ça le fait bien en anglais non?)

...TBC

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu (mais quand même une toute petite)

Stachmou,


	5. Réalité et réactions

******Diclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.**

******Ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura 17 chapitres donc ne prenez pas en compte mon petit the end à la fin lol**

******C'est un slash HP/DM comme je l'ai expliqué au début donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas, je ne vous force à rien !**

**_(C'est vraiment court mais c'est comme une sorte de retour dans le présent ou d'interlude ou de pub comme vous le voulez et c'est aussi le moment de voir comment ont réagit nos deux protagonistes...régalez vous.)_**

******Chapter 4**:

******Réalité et réactions en tout genre.**

Il eut un grand silence après que Draco eut fini. Quand Harry parla, il était aussi terrifié que ce que Draco avait espéré. « Attends...je...t'ai embrassé ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, non ? », demanda Draco, en soufflant. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire, honnêtement : venir ici était une terrible idée.

Mais Harry continua de parler, comme si une exclamation d'horreur n'avait pas été assez. « Et je suis allé dans ton lit ? Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

« Comment aurais-je pu savoir, Potter ? Je ne peux pas aller dans ta tête ! », Draco se sentit agacé et était prêt à claquer sa langue, d'impatience. Si Potter avait déjà du mal avec la première histoire alors avec la suite... « Écoute...oublis ce que j'ai dit. Je devrais en fin de compte partir. », dit-il, tout en se levant.

«Attends une minute ! », Potter lui attrapa le bras.

« Laisse moi partir, Potter...laisse moi sortir d'ici. »

« Non... », Potter réalisa ce qu'il faisait et relâcha sa prise, rougissant légèrement. « Je suis désolé...je...c'est seulement...sont...sont ils tous comme ça ? »

« As-tu entendu ? Je te l'ai dit ! Ils...vont de pire en pire. »

Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent. « Pire ? Est-ce seulement...possible ? »

« Crois moi quand je dis oui ? », répondit Draco, tout en serrant les dents.

« Comment cela pourrait-il devenir mauvais ? Est-ce que nous... », Potter pâlit, incapable de même énoncer ce qui était en train de penser.

Draco sentit ses joues devenir toute rouges, puis se rassit sur le canapé, la tête basse. « Nous faisons toutes sortes de choses, » murmura-t-il.

« Dans le prochain ? »

« Non, celui-ci, n'est presque pas mauvais. Presque normal, en fait. À l'exception de ton...obsession pour moi. »

« Je n'ai pas- ! »

« Dans ce _rêve_, Potter. »

« Oh, okay. » Les joues de Potter devinrent de nouveau rouges. « Je suis obsédé par toi dans celui-là ? »

Draco acquiesça. « Et tu as menacé père, en insistant sur le fait que tu voulais que je vive avec toi... »

Y aura-t-il du sexe dans la prochaine histoire ?

Ou devrons nous faire face à une chasteté à tout épreuve ?

Est-ce que Draco sera aussi borné dans l'autre histoire ?

Next in Fairy Tales Princes Or Other Nightmares... (ça le fait bien en anglais non?)

...TBC

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu (mais quand même une toute petite)

Stachmou,


	6. Le rossignol

**Diclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Traduction.**

**C'est un slash HP/DM comme je l'ai expliqué au début donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas, je ne vous fore à rien !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**:

_The Nightengale aka Le rossignol_

C'est une histoire d'obsession et de ses dangers.

« _L'obsession est quelque chose de dangereuse. La plupart des personnes savent cela. Mais parfois, l'obsession peu se retravailler et devenir quelque chose de plus. Cette histoire raconte comment ce genre de chose peut arriver :_

* * *

Il était une fois un jeune homme qui était totalement obsédé à défier son rival. Jusqu'à ce jour, où la survie de sa famille dépassa tout autre chose. Mais là encore, le rival devint obsédé par le premier garçon, et entre eux, l'obsession augmenta doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il finissent leurs études et entrent dans le monde réel, qui sembla les séparer pour l'éternité. Mais 'l'éternité' finit plus rapidement que ce que pensait la plupart des personnes. Particulièrement, dans le genre du « ils vécurent heureux »

Cela commença par une célébration à la fin de la guerre. Cela faisait un an depuis, et leur monde était en train de ce soigner. Les deux garçons, avaient pris part lors de la guerre, et ils avaient été tout deux dans des camps opposés, mais malgré cela ils avaient fini dans le même camps au tout dernier moment. C'était pour cela que les deux étaient présents à la célébration.

* * *

_Laissez-moi vous introduire à eux : _

* * *

Là-bas. Ce blond élégant, portant une tenue des plus riches, et qui était en train de danser avec tout le monde, ne voulant pas se contraindre à danser avec une seule personne? C'était Draco. Il aimait prétendre qu'il était heureux, mais il savait que quelque chose lui manquait. Quoiqu'il ne daignerait jamais, noter la présence de son -obsession-d'un temps. Ou même seulement supposer que son obsession pouvait être à son tour obsédé par lui.

Et de l'autre côté ? Dans le coin, avec le garçon roux, et sa petite-amie au long cheveux bouclés ? C'était Harry. Qui avait commencé à ce rendre compte que la petite sœur de Ron n'était plus ce qu'il voulait. Draco l'était.

Et il y avait un troisième joueur dans notre petit drame. De l'autre côté, la fille, avec les longs cheveux aussi oranges que ceux du gars assis à côté de sa petite-amie, et qui était au côtés de Harry ? C'était Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Elle était en train de danser avec tout les anciens petits-amis, dans l'espoir que Harry la remarquerait et en serait jaloux.

Et Harry fut jaloux, _soyez en certain_. Mais non pas de Ginny car il voulait Draco. Il voulait que ce dernier arrête de danser avec les autres, et danse avec lui, et seulement lui. _Donc, quand Harry apparut quelques jours plus tard, sur les terres du Manoir Malfoy, qui était la propriété de Draco, cela ne nous surprit pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

Ce qui aurait pu en surprendre certain était que pour une fois, il ne ressentait aucune peur face à cette endroit, alors qu'il devrait. Mais alors ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était un Griffondor, et les Griffondors se moquaient du danger, non ? Particulièrement, quand ils allaient affronter un Dragon, dans sa propre tanière, comme c'était le cas.

Il toqua à la porte, et quelqu'un le laissa entrer-après un long et gênant moment de méfiance.

* * *

_Voudriez-vous qu'on le suive à notre tour ?_

* * *

Le grand, homme qui fit face à Harry fut le père de Draco, Lucius.

« Que nous voulez-vous Potter ? J'ai payé ma dette à la société, et mon fils et ma femme, ont été considérés non-coupables. »

« Oui, Malfoy. Grâce à moi. Eux et vous êtes libres grâce à moi, et vous le savez. Où est Draco ? »

« Je ne crois pas que mon fils ait été assigné à résidence, Potter »

« Non, il ne l'ait pas. C'est juste... » Potter regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir que Draco apparaisse dans un pop et crie 'surprise', mais cela fut qu'une douce utopie. « J'avais envie de vous parler, de votre fils. »

« De mon fils? Et que voudriez-vous me dire à propos de mon fils ? » La voix de Lucius était froide et détachée, mais si on écoutait attentivement, on pouvait détecter une note de malaise ou d'inquiétude.

« Votre famille me doit quelque chose, Malfoy. Et si votre fils doit avoir un quelconque futur dans notre monde, il ferait mieux de se faire de nouveaux amis, et je peux l'aider pour ça. »

« Vous? Aider, Draco ? Et pourquoi voudriez-vous faire ça ? Et encore plus important, comment ? »

« Je pense qu'il devrait venir vivre avec moi. Passer plus de temps avec moi et mon cercle d'amis, au lieu d'agir comme un enfant pourris gâté. Vous voulez être acceptés, n'est-ce pas ? De cette façon, je peux repayer ce que votre femme à fait pour moi, et lui et moi pourront travailler sur ce que votre famille me doit. Raisonnable comme arrangement, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

La rage de Lucius était difficilement contenue, maintenant, mais Harry n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper.

« Il est mon fils, pas un sac de viande, Potter ! Je ne vous laisserez pas...l'utiliser. »

« Je ne lui ferais rien, monsieur. Du moins, rien qu'il ne veuille. J'ai juste pensé que de passer quelques temps ensemble serait bien pour chacun d'entre nous. »

« Et si il souhaite partir ? »

« Aussi longtemps qu'il reste, au moins un mois, je considérerai que la dette a été remboursé. »

Les lèvres de Lucius se retroussèrent. « Très bien. Je vais...parler à mon fils. »

« Si je ne le vois pas dans moins d'une semaine, je reviendrai. », l'avertit Harry.

Lucius acquiesça. « Je...l'enverrais vous voir. »

« Bien. »

* * *

_Nous vîmes Harry partir, et nous ne pûmes que nous interroger, sur la future réaction qu'aurait Malfoy, face à cette requête ? Serait-il capable au moins, d'assimiler cette pensée ? Pouvaient-ils vivre même un jour, sans s'entre-tuer ? Restez à l'écoute, cher lecteur, les réponses viendront d'elles mêmes._

_Pas moins de deux jours complets plus tard, nous retrouvâmes, un assez grincheux et agacé Draco, sur le pas de la porte de Potter. Nous pûmes qu'imaginer, le combat qui avait du se passer, confrontant le père et le fils. De même, cela avait été très bruyant, assez, pour pouvoir effrayer leurs propres elfes de maison, et les avaient fait se cacher. Mon petit doigt me dit aussi, que quelque uns d'entre eux, étaient si effrayés qu'ils disparaîtraient pendant des jours. Mais, nous savions tous que, l'héritier des Malfoy n'en avait rien à faire. Il préférait plutôt se concentrer sur Potter. Et surtout, il souhaitait savoir pourquoi son ennemi de longue date, avait soudainement montré un soudain intérêt pour lui. Nous vîmes alors Harry ouvrir la porte, et arborer une douce expression de plaisir quand il vit que Draco était devant chez lui. _

* * *

« Dr-Malfoy. Je suis content que tu ais pu venir. ». Il ouvrit encore plus la porte, et se mit sur le côté pour que Draco puisse entrer.

* * *

_Mais Draco ne laissait pas tomber ses défenses comme cela aussi facilement, seulement avec des mots doux, cher lecteur._

* * *

« Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais eu le choix. Père a dit quelque chose à propos de l'honneur de la famille. Passons à autre chose si tu le veux bien ? Donc...où est ma pièce ? »

Il suivit Harry qui le mena vers sa pièce, ils traversèrent le grand appartement, que Harry s'était acheté avec l'argent de son héritage, et regarda Draco qui lui même regardait autour de lui. Il renifla, et laissa tomber son sac au centre du lit. « Hé bien ? »

« Hé bien quoi, Malfoy ? »

« Que se passe-t-il après ? Tu as visiblement planifié quelque chose, ou tu ne te serais pas déranger à me faire rester ici. »

« Okay... », Harry parut perdu, mais il sourit à Draco, ses intentions pour le moins bonnes, si au moins Draco pouvait voir cela. « Allons dans la cuisine, comme ça je pourrais nous faire un déjeuner, un peu tardif mais quand même un déjeuner ? À moins que tu ais déjà mangé ? »

Mais Draco eut l'air complètement hermétique au monde et ne semblait se préoccuper de son propre ennuie. Il haussa les sourcils. « Je suppose que oui. »

* * *

_Au premier abord il sembla que Harry avait l'air de s'en sortir avec un Draco, version grincheux, ce qu'il ne savait pas été que Draco était très têtu, et les jours qui passèrent montrèrent combien il l'était. Harry par contre, continua d'essayer d'être gentil avec lui, montrant une détermination de Griffondor à toute épreuves. Il lui montra sa bibliothèque, mais Draco eut un reniflement de dédain parce qu'il trouvait cela trop...moldu il lui montra ses appareils électroniques, que Draco évita par la suite, agissant comme si ils avaient des puces ou ils risquaient de le mordre si il s'en approchait trop, et puis finalement, Harry offrit de faire une sorte de fête, en son honneur._

* * *

« Et à qui voudrais-je parler à cette fête que _tu _as décidé de faire, Potter ? Honnêtement. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ta propre fête, et j'irais en boîte, comme cela nous pourrons tous les deux avoir du bon temps ? »

« Là n'est pas le point, Malfoy. Le point est de te faire parler à des personnes qui pourraient devenir tes amis avec toi, si tu n'avais pas été un aussi grand con. »

« Okay, et c'est supposé me donner envie de leur rencontrer ? », les sourcils de Draco se levèrent, puis il partit de la pièce et alla dans la sienne. Et tout ce que Harry put faire était de le regarder partir, et soupirer.

* * *

_Est-ce que vous avez déjà de l'empathie face à cette situation critique, mes chers lecteurs ?_

_Certainement, que plusieurs des amis de Harry ne comprenaient pas du tout qu'il puisse ressentir le besoin réformer Draco. Il se pourrait donc qu'il ait besoin de votre empathie, contrairement à eux qui n'en avait eu aucune à son égard. Cela ne s'arrêta pas la, Draco continuait de rendre la vie de Harry difficile. Quand Harry essayait d'emmener Draco à l'épicerie, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre pendant tout le chemin. En particulier, parce qu'il l'avait emmené dans une épicerie moldue, plutôt que d'envoyer un elfe de maison dans une qui était magique. _

* * *

« La nourriture est différente, Malfoy. », l'assura Harry, mais Draco ne préféra pas ce battre là-dessus, et quand ils retournaient dans leur appartement, il s'enferma dans sa propre chambre pour la nuit.

* * *

_Le seul moment, que nous pûmes voit l'héritier Malfoy sortir de son terrier était pour le petit-déjeuné._ _Quand Malfoy est arrivé au début du moi, Harry avait tout d'abord essayé, de dormir jusqu'à midi, mais Harry avait toujours été un lève-tôt. Au tout début, Harry essaya de le réveiller en tapant à sa porte, mais il avait appris très rapidement que l'odeur du café et du bacon, faisait se réveiller Draco, beaucoup plus rapidement qu'aucune requête, qu'elle soit gentille ou pas. Draco arrivait toujours un peu après à la table de la cuisine, les yeux fatigués et grognons, mais il venait quand même, pouvons nous réellement le blâmer ?_

* * *

Est-ce que Draco est la réincarnation du nain grincheux ?

Est-ce que Harry est devenu complètement fou (dans le sens littéral) ?

The End lol...TBC

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu (mais quand même une toute petite)

Stachmou,


	7. Le rossignol bis

**Diclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.**

**C'est un slash HP/DM comme je l'ai expliqué au début donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas, je ne vous force à rien !**

**NDT : Je suis désolée pour les deux mois de retard mais avec la fac et les devoirs qui s'accumulent je pouvais rien faire mais le prochain chapitre est déjà fait (normal vous me direz c'est là ou on voit la réaction de Harry (le vrai) par rapport au rêve, et c'est généralement le plus court) et je traduis les autres textes donc désolé d'avance si je poste en retard.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 bis:**

The Nightengale aka Le rossignol

* * *

Harry aimait à penser que cela était une sorte d'amélioration de la part de Draco.

* * *

_Mais nous étions bien moins désillusionnés, et nous pouvions voir que c'était bien la seule amélioration qu'il y avait. Nous n'étions pas aussi aveugle quant au fait que les deux avaient constamment des disputes. Particulièrement quand cela arrivait à une seule chose : Draco voulait sortir, mais Harry préférait rester à la maison. _

_Les deux se battaient quotidiennement à ce propos. Draco crierait et le remettrait de nouveau à sa place, mais Harry resterait toujours de marbre et ne changerait pas d'avis. La seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas, était que Draco rentre avec un autre homme que lui. Il ne lui disait bien évidemment pas, mais nous savions comment il raisonnait._ _Et puis, Harry invitait toujours ses amis, mais leur attitude envers Draco montrait ce qu'ils pensaient de lui, alors que l'attitude de Draco envers eux, était au contraire un peu mieux. Donc, éventuellement, Harry leur disait de partir. Trop dommage que Draco ne semblait pas du tout reconnaissant, de son sacrifice._

_ Le temps fit son effet et le souvenir de la fête s'effaça de l'esprit de Harry, et nous vîmes que, les plaintes de Draco commencèrent à porter leur fruits et que les nerfs de Harry devenaient de plus en plus sensibles. Même leur moment ensemble, le matin, paraissait de moins en moins plaisant. Ensuite, Harry irait travailler et Draco s'enfermerait dans sa chambre, et les choses ne semblaient pas changer._

* * *

Finalement, à la fin du mois, Harry dut s'admettre, qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. C'est le cœur brisé qu'il fit face à cette conclusion.

* * *

_Mais nous remarquions que Draco ne se soumettrait jamais, et que Harry n'arriverait jamais à le transformer en ce que lui voulait. _

* * *

Et par la suite et contrairement à son comportement précédent, il tapa contre la porte de l'autre homme. La voix de Draco à travers la porte n'était pas du tout accueillante.

* * *

_Pas que quiconque se serait attendu à autre chose._

* * *

« Va-t-en, Potter. J'en ai rien à faire de ces projets que tu as fait pour que l'on soit amis. De toute façon cela ne va pas marcher. »

« Tu as raison », lui répondit Harry, doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Draco le regarda.

* * *

_Le regard incertain sur son visage fut plus qu'assez, et bien plus parlant que ses mots, mais il parla quand même._

* * *

« Ha bon ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air de voir la douleur sur le visage de Harry.

_Mais nous avions le pouvoir de le faire._

_« _Oui, j'avais pensé que cela marcherait, mais...tu n'es pas heureux. Je ne suis pas heureux. La meilleure solution est que je te laisse rentrer chez toi. »

Draco, le regardait de façon suspicieuse.

« Toutes les dettes seront effacées, alors ? »

Harry acquiesça lentement, ses épaules tressautant. Si seulement il pouvait lui donner un câlin. « Les dettes seront toutes effacées »

Draco ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son air abattu. Il était trop content, d'avoir eu la permission de partir.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes, avant que Draco n'apparaisse dans le salon de l'appartement, ces bagages à côtés de lui.

« A la prochaine, Potter. », dit Draco, et il partit.

* * *

_Et nous seuls furent les témoins de la décomposition du visage de Harry. Il resta seul dans le salon pendant un très long moment._

_Et maintenant, nous revoilà dans le futur avec cette fois-ci Draco. __**Aussi libre qu'un oiseau. **_

* * *

_Il_ devrait être heureux. Alors pourquoi, avait-il l'air de quelqu'un qui avait manger un citron particulièrement acide ?

* * *

_Hé bien, allons retrouver Harry et nous trouverons très sûrement la raison de l'amertume de Draco. Et le voilà, en nous rapprochant, nous pourrions voir quelqu'un accroché à son bras. Mais qui était-ce ? Et pourquoi était-ce Ginny, la personne qui le voulait tellement ! Mais pourquoi Draco était si énervé à cette vue ? Sûrement, qu'il aurait dû être heureux, ou au moins les ignorer, compte tenu du fait qu'il avait tellement voulu partir loin de Harry ? Dirigeons nous __vers Harry et Ginny qui était en train de parler à propos de quelque chose..._

* * *

« Regarde celle-là Harry. », disant cela, Ginny montra une longue et belle robe blanche, à travers une vitre. « Ne serais-je pas spectaculaire dans celle-ci ? »

« Tu seras une magnifique épouse, dans n'importe quelle robe. », lui dit Harry. Et là encore, sa voix était tout aussi plate. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être heureux, de venir à cette sorte de mariage, qui arrivait à grand pas. Est-ce que tous les jeunes hommes qui allaient se marier avec leur coup de cœur d'école, ne devraient-ils pas être heureux ?

Et pourquoi, d'entre toute les visions qu'il avait, c'était celle là, son rival et sa fiancé, qui le mettait en rogne ?Pourquoi se soucierait-il de ce qu'ils faisaient ? Il ne savait pas mais il s'en souciait.

* * *

_Reconcentrez-vous sur eux._

* * *

Ginny s'était retournée et avait conduis Harry jusqu'à la pâtisserie, et se fut là, la rencontre entre les deux rivaux. Face à face, ils furent.

* * *

_Pour la première fois, nous aperçûmes le visage de Harry reprendre vie, à la vue de l'autre homme. _

* * *

« Draco... »

Le blond n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre, mais il avait été pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage si on pouvait dire cela, donc il se contenta de faire un signe de la tête.

« Potter. Weasley. J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait vous féliciter. »

* * *

_Regardez maintenant comment Harry se mit à rougir. Pas de la même manière qu'une personne heureuse le ferait. Mais il réussit tout de même à sortir un sourire à son rival. _

* * *

_« _Oui. Merci. Comment te sens-tu depuis ces derniers jours ? »

* * *

_Ah, et revoilà le fameux regard noir de Malfoy. _

* * *

« Libre »

Et sur ceux Draco descendit la rue, oubliant par la même, la raison pour laquelle il s'était arrêté devant le magasin, en premier lieu. Cela ne fut que quand il retourna dans son propre appartement, silencieux, qu'il se remémora qu'il avait besoin d'ingrédients pour de nouvelles potions. Il se promit de revenir le lendemain -quand Potter et sa petite-amie (sa fiancée, se corrigea-t-il), ne seraient plus là.

Mais plus les jours passèrent et plus de nouvelles informations à propos du couple parurent dans les journaux. Chacun mettant de plus en plus les nerfs de l'héritier Malfoy à vif, et bientôt il ne put se retenir.

* * *

_Soyez bien attentifs à la façon dont il s'était vêtue : il était habillé comme si il se préparait à tuer -et il continuait d'imaginer qu'il le ferait littéralement, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire. _

_Au lieu de cela, regardez le marcher dans les rues de Londres, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant l'appartement de Harry. Et vous pouviez alors apercevoir, le regard de pur choque que Harry arborait, quand il vit qui était devant sa porte. _

* * *

« Draco ? »

« Potter. Je suis venue pour te souhaiter des félicitations »

* * *

_Nous pûmes facilement voir que Harry ne le croyait pas._

* * *

« Tu l'as déjà fait, Malfoy. Que se passe-t-il ? »

* * *

_Le malaise de Draco était très palpable, et pendant un moment, nous pouvions suggérer qu'il était prêt à s'enfuir à toute jambes._

* * *

« Je.. »

* * *

_Mais Harry ne semblait pas capable de le voir ou même de l'entendre. Le mois passé avec Draco avait l'air de l'avoir drainé de tout sentiment, ou plutôt d'espoir ?_

* * *

« Peu importe ce que c'est, Malfoy...va-t-en.. »

Et il ferma la porte au visage de Draco.

* * *

_Draco ne trouvait pas cette fin de conservation satisfaisante, mais il devrait être évident pour toutes les personnes qui le regardait qu'il y avait plus que ça_.

* * *

Particulièrement quand il retourna dans sa maison, au Manoir, plutôt que dans son appartement, voulant se cacher de la face du monde.

Draco pouvait être un peu bouleversé, mais Ginny se plaisait à penser que finalement tout était à sa place dans ce monde. Elle planifia et imagina parler à son Harry tout les jours à propos de leurs plans (c'était surtout ses plans, bien sûr), pour leur mariage, qui approchait à grands pas, mais elle échoua à remarquer son désintérêt grandissant.

* * *

_Le jour du mariage,_ _toutes choses avec des yeux pouvait voir que Harry avaient une réticence, ou plutôt deux ou trois même, à se marier. Il était vraiment triste, malgré les encouragement de ses meilleurs-amis, qui lui portaient plus sur le système qu'autre chose. Ce ne fut seulement qu'à la vue de Draco arrivant pour le mariage, qu'il sortit de sa torpeur. Pas seulement, que c'était la première fois qu'il revoyait Draco depuis la dernière fois plutôt désastreuse, mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il le voyait depuis ce jour._

* * *

« Draco », Harry avait l'air complètement stupéfait. Possiblement, aussi perdu.

« Potter », Draco n'avait pas l'air mieux. Il avait l'air, en fait, comme si il n'avait jamais vu le soleil depuis _ce _jour. Il était pâle, _et si nous l'examinions un peu plus sérieusement, nous pourrions voir, les valises qu'il trimbalait en dessous de ses yeux, mis en lumière à cause de leur couleur sombre._

« Bonne journée non ? Je vais me chercher un siège pour m'asseoir, puis-je ? »

Harry, l'attrapa par le bras.

« Non»

Malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévue, et le tempérament déjà chaud de Draco, devint torride.

« Non ? Tu ne veux pas me voir ici ? Peut-être te sens-tu mal à l'aise de me voir ici ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je.. », il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui à la pièce ou il était sensé se changer, et se remit face à Draco.

« Peux-tu...attendre dans la salle là bas ? J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Si...je peux »

Draco avait l'air choqué et confus face à se requête, mais après un court instant, il acquiesça, et cela apporta un sourire sur le visage de Harry.

« Okay. Je serais de retour...dans quelques minutes. »

Et sur ceux, il partit.

Draco marcha vers la petite pièce, complètement mal à l'aise, mais nous pouvions sentir comme une sorte d'engouement qu'il n'y avait pas eu en arrivant. Quand Harry revint, Draco était déjà posé, et assit sur une chaise en face du feu. Harry approcha de lui complètement incertain de la prochaine tactique à aborder, mais il trouva finalement ses mots.

« Pouvons...nous recommencer, peut-être ? »

Incertain, Draco le scruta, son regard à l'affût.

« Commencer quoi, Potter ? »

« Tout »

« A propos de ton mariage ? »

« Il ne va plus y en avoir un. »

« Oh ? »

« Ouais. Il s'agirait...qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre. »

* * *

_En se rapprochant, nous avions l'occasion de voir l'effet que ces informations, avaient eu sur Draco. Il fut surprit, bien sûr, mais le cacha très bien. _

* * *

«Hé bien ? Je suis désolé. »

Harry laissa le silence s'étira pendant un long moment avant de répondre.

« Je ne le suis pas. Donc...est-ce que nous pouvons ? »

* * *

_Et nous pûmes voir que Draco comprit finalement et parfaitement, que c'était lui qui était le 'quelqu'un d'autre'._

* * *

Il sourit doucement. « Oui. », il se leva, mais avant qu'il ne puisse retirer sa main, Harry l'a pris gentiment.

« Harry Potter. », dit-il, une pointe d'espoir s'entendant dans sa voix.

Draco n'avait pas du tout l'air effarouché, à la façon d'agir de Harry, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il sourit, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de la main de Harry.

« Draco Malfoy. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer...Harry. »

Et ils vécurent tous (hé oui, même Ginny, qui essaya d'avoir un rendez-vous avec un autre camarade de Griffondor,Neville Longdubas, et ils se marièrent et eurent six enfants) heureux.

* * *

_Si vous aimez quelque chose ou quelqu'un, ne le mettez pas en cage. Si il revient, c'est le bon. Si il ne revient pas, c'est qu'il ne l'a jamais été.– **Proverbe chinois**_

The End lol...TBC

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu (mais quand même une toute petite)

Stachmou,


End file.
